Asian Special Forces 2: Family Legend
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: This is the Squeal to Asian Special Forces S-unit go to England so Phoenix can find out the truth about her split personality and her family but she finds more then that and her self and her unit must face the ignorant males of Wales
1. Chapter 1

Asian Special Forces 2-Family Legends

1

Rainy Land

**Okay, here is the long awaited first chapter of my Asian Special Forces Squeal! Now, it's dedicated to marisje! Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, but I own, Phoenix, Master Dragon and anything else! ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

**The sound of gun shots could be heard from the helipad. The rain pounded down hard as five females jumped out of the helicopter and got into a fighting stance each with their own weapons out in-front of them besides one of them.

A laugh coming from the shelter of the helipad made them get out of their stances and replace the weapons. Out of the shadows stepped a very familiar male in uniform.

"Honestly I was told that you girls were paranoid but I didn't think you were that paranoid," K-unit's Sergeant laughed. "And you can call me Sergeant Jock McTaggart." They realised that the Sergeant was in fact 6 foot and looked about 15 stones; he had fiery red hair and bright green eyes.

"So, I take it that you're Scottish?" Shark asked looking him up and down. Phoenix let a small pout grace her lips as she realised she would be like a child to many of the soldiers here which would lead to more taunts.

"Yes," Sergeant Jock answered. "Now…shall I call you K-unit or S-unit?" The girls looked at Phoenix who shrugged not really caring at all. She just wanted to see Wolf again.

"Well, whatever you like," Tiger answered. Sergeant Jock laughed and noticed the extra bag they all carried.

"Well, I was told by Wolf to call you K-unit whenever you guys are here…I also didn't tell them that you girls were coming," Sergeant Jock informed them as he led them across Brecon Beacons stopping outside a hut. He took one last look at the extra bag each girl was carrying before coughing. "I take it that they're your…things." He couldn't right out and say Ninja stuff as there were other SAS Soldiers around giving S-unit or K-unit strange looks.

"Yes," Phoenix answered stiffly. "And if you would so kind as to keep that to your self." Sergeant Jock nodded and opened the door. "K-units hut is right next door also they are at the Shooting range which if you follow the sound of guns you should find your way there. Ladies." He saluted them stiffly and walked away leaving S-unit looking after him with raised eyebrows.

"Well…that was weird," Dragon muttered walking into the hut all ready finding Phoenix on a bed shaking the rain out of her hair. Dragon grabbed the last bed and looked out the window and sighed.

"Does it never stop raining?" Cheater asked grimly which earned her a laugh from Phoenix.

"Welcome to sunny side England," she laughed. "Or Rain Heaven which ever you want to call it." She suddenly got up and looked out the window.

"Let me guess you want to see Wolf?" Shark asked and Phoenix nodded her head while trying not to jump up and down like a little kid. "That's so cute and unlike you…but whatever let's go see K-unit."

S-unit walked through Brecon Beacons and watched as all the Soldiers that saw them looked at them funnily. Phoenix crossed her arms over her chest and muttered something about being small.

"Wow, this is so different," Tiger mused looking around. Some of the Soldiers gave S-unit glares and started muttering to themselves.

"The units here don't seem to like us much," Dragon muttered as she spotted some of the Units stop and watched as they walked towards the shooting range.

"Well, you do remember how long it took for K-unit to fully like us?" Cheater mumbled. "A very long time like until we saved their arses."

They came around a corner and saw K-unit mucking around with another unit. Phoenix raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends.

"Well, here I thought that they didn't know how to muck around while training," Phoenix laughed watching as Wolf dodged a mock punch. "So…what are we going to do?"

"Well, we could always just insult them or something," Shark suggested. "And Phoen could start us of as she loves to insult people."

"You sure?" Phoenix asked her friends and got some nods in return. "Okay then." She smirked and thought for a minute before coming up with something to say." My, my, my K-unit you even suck on your own turf."

"Yeah would've thought training with us would have made you better…well, it kinda did," Dragon added smirking slightly.

"Now that you have passed the basics we can get onto other things, like how to tell when some ones behind you or watching you."

K-unit had spun around after Phoenix had insulted them and they all had shocked expressions on their faces but Wolf had his usually glare that softened when he saw Phoenix.

"I mean honestly being around us should have helped you learn how to do that," Tiger mused. Shark smirked; she could see other units watching this with interest.

"But I suppose what do you expect, they are English people after all and they don't get much sunlight," Shark finished. She had gotten very much like the others girls over the years lately and it was a bit scaring really.

"S-unit!" Eagle exclaimed which earned him wacks to the back of the head, mostly from Cub.

"No, you idiot, that's K-unit," Fox muttered shaking his head. Wolf walked forward, grabbing his Phoenix around the waist and pulling her into a kiss. They broke for air after a few minutes.

"Aw, they missed each other," Cub laughed. "That's so cute."

The unit which K-unit where mucking around with gaped as K-unit hugged each girl. Even Wolf hugged them. And the fact Wolf kissed the shortest of them made then all stare in shock, some even had their mouths open.

"What's happened Wolf?" one asked. "Japan made you soft." Wolf turned around but surprisedly he didn't have time to answer as Eagle was the one that snapped at that comment.

"Actually Boar it made as stronger," he growled. "And don't down size the girls just yet." He added as they all made sneering looks at the girls.

"What, they going to hurt us or something?" Boar asked. "Yeah, they look real scary, the littlest one looks like she could-" he was cut of as a fist connecting with his stomach, making the winds come rushing out, he fell backwards.

He looked at to see Phoenix glaring at him, he scooted back at the look she gave him and stood up.

"Don't insult me if you wish to keep your ribs in place," she snarled. "Listen up everyone, my unit will not take your crap!" she snarled. "Where we come from we're the best, do not piss us off as we will hurt you if you piss us of a lot." She pointed to the girls. "That's Shark, Tiger, Dragon, Cheater and I'm their leader, Phoenix, if you don't believe a word I just said ask K-unit over there or someone just piss us off some more." The way Phoenix said it made everyone think she wanted someone to piss her off just so she could hit them.

"How about you don't piss off Phoenix," Wolf muttered. "I'm still sore from the last time we spared." He said pulling Phoenix back. "But she's right, also my unit will not take you're crap, as S-unit, no K-unit is my unit." Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you're on my turf you do as I say…as you put it."

Phoenix just huffed and looked at the other units looking at them. Someone walked forward and looked at Tiger. _Oh, no, someone's going to piss her off,_ Phoenix thought smirking slightly as she saw Tiger already going for her dagger.

"Ha! This one looks to gent-" a dagger flew passed his ear and embed itself in the tree behind him. Tiger smiled sweetly at him.

"You were saying?" she asked which made S-unit laugh. "Don't test any of us." She smiled sweetly at all the guys.

"Alright men, I just heard what went on and Phoenix is right…and girls please don't hurt my soldiers," Sergeant Jock muttered looking at the girls with a small glint in his eyes that reminded Phoenix of her father.

She quickly looked away as a burst of sadness hit her. She felt tears prick her eyes. She silently wiped them away. Wolf tightened his grip on his Phoenix from behind. He leant down and kissed her where her shoulder meets her neck.

She looked up and smiled. She saw the knowing look in his eyes; she couldn't help the roll of her eyes. She looked to see the other units nod and head back to whatever they were doing before they came.

"Well…let's go and talk," Wolf whispered to Phoenix. "Guys, we'll see you later." Wolf led Phoenix away to K-units hut.

"Okay, no-one enters our hut until dinner," Eagle said holding his hands up. Dragon rolled her eyes and whacked Eagle on the back of the head.

"Don't worry you can come to our hut if they're not done," Tiger informed K-unit.

"Tiger!" Shark exclaimed. "You all have mental problems!" Shark threw her hands up in the air and walked away. "I'll be shooting."


	2. HELP ME PLEASE! AN

Family Legends...

Hi, I know you all probably want to kill me and I understand but I have been having a serious case of writers block...I have written about two pages for the next chapter which will be the girls fighting and showing off their skill too the sexist males, also Phoenix will be looking for her aunty...but I think I need more ideas for this chapter, so please tell me any of your ideas or something you would like to see in this story, another romance between someone, some background information on some characters.

You see I know what I want to happen in this story, I have the main plot and how I will end it and things I just need some other things to go on...maybe like a sub-plot or something...I don't know but If you tell me some ideas they will be in the story and so ! help me! I'll give you cookies and say who gave what idea and such...so please help me out...

Love you all! xxxxxxxxxx

P.S don't kill me!


	3. Start of Something

2

Start of something

**Okay everyone here is chapter two! I know it's short but I thought I should get something out to you guys. I will be going back to school but I have lots of ideas going around my head and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. **

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Sergeant Jock walked into K-unit's hut and was about to yell at them to get up when he saw Phoenix standing in the middle of the room with only her stomach bearing tank-top and short shorts on.

He then saw Wolf sitting on the edge of two of the beds pushed together in only his boxers. Next he saw Fox on the floor about ten inches away from his bedding with his bum up in the air.

"What in the name of bloodily hell is going on?" he exclaimed. K-unit plus Phoenix looked up, all of them minus Wolf and Phoenix looked tired.

"Sergeant, can you please get another hut for Phoenix and Wolf?" Fox asked standing up, sending a glare at Phoenix. "She-" Pointing to Phoenix"-Kicked me out of my bed! Then they kept us up half the night!"

Sergeant Jock raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Sort it our later," he said. "It's time for S-unit's; I'm sorry the newly formed K-unit's first day of training." Phoenix's eyes light up at that.

"What do we have first, Sir?" she asked quickly throwing on her uniform over her sport shorts and stomaching bearing tank-top.

"Hand-to-hand combat," Eagle replied with a yawn. "And please find them another hut; I don't think I can stand another night like that."

"Then you guys should go somewhere else," Wolf retorted. "We are both the leaders not to mention Phoenix's other job."

"Yeah, but-"

"Men…Phoenix, please stop and just get going!" Sergeant Jock exclaimed. "Wolf, Phoenix I will have you another hut by tonight…" Sergeant Jock walked out leaving Phoenix getting changed hurriedly.

"Sorry boys but me and my girls are about to kick the crap out of a lot of your comrades," Phoenix smirked running out of the hut and towards her own hut. She kicked the doors open and smiled evilly at her team mates.

"What has got you so…psychotic?" Tiger asked while braiding her blonde hair.

"Yeah…I haven't seen you like this since…well…since you were allowed to kick the crap out of the soldiers in the compound," Dragon yawned.

"We have hand-to-hand combat first, which means we can finally show the soldiers here just how strong we really are!" Phoenix exclaimed bumping her fist in the air.

"Hell Yeah!" Shark yelled.

"Wow…Shark is really changing," Cheater laughed.

"Hey! I'm sick of males thinking we are not strong or powerful at all," Shark grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "So let's go and kick some arse."

Phoenix smiled evilly as she led her unit outside to meet the rest of the joint unit.

K-unit stood to one side watching other unit members fight. The last five members of their unit were slowly making their way towards the circle in the combat hall. The look on Phoenix's face, actually, the look on all of the female's faces was scary.

"I just know they're all going to go all out," Snake whispered. "This could end badly if anyone pisses them off before the fight starts." Cub nodded in agreement as his eyes quickly moved around the hall, though they moved quickly they still took in all the detail around the place as if he was moving his eyes slowly.

"But Phoenix probably want go all out, otherwise she could seriously hurt someone…actually all the girls could seriously hurt someone if they all went full out," Cub added. Wolf snorted coming back from his fight. He smiled and winked at Phoenix.

"She can hurt people without going full out, so can the rest of them," he pointed out. "So, regardless of how hard they go their opponents will be injuries, they have a point to prove."

Tiger skipped over to them gleefully an evil glint in her eyes that just didn't belong there, or even suit them for that matter.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she laughed the other girls giggled, yes even Phoenix giggled…though she would never admit it and no-one would mention it, as Phoenix jumped on Wolf's back so she could see, being too lazy to walk around to the front so she could see.

"Yep, and remember what I told you guys," Phoenix smirked, evening as she clung onto Wolf's back looking slightly like a child she still looked down-right evil to the core. "At the end of this hand-to-hand combat class no-one will call us weak." The look in her eyes was a bad sign and the fact that the other girls crackled almost evilly meant that no good would come of them coming over to England…besides the fact that Wolf got to see Phoenix and Phoenix might finally get some answers about her split personality.

"I really feel sorry for their opponents," Eagle muttered. "I remember having to fight them." Fox nodded his eyes scanning the crowd. "Man, you can't keep your eyes still can you?" Fox chuckled and shook his head as the last two fighters finished their time.

"Nah, I can, I just rather know if someone's around who shouldn't be,' Fox explained. "It's the same for Cub, he just hides it better." Eagle looked at Cub and briefly saw his eyes scan the room quickly.

"Wow," he mumbled. He then saw Cub glance at Tiger ever so slightly. "Hey, Fox, Snake?" the two in question looked away from the fight and glanced at Eagle. "Is it just me or is Cub looking at Tiger a lot?" Fox looked at cub and saw him look at Tiger again; he smirked and raised an eyebrow. Cub felt the eyes of someone on him and looked at Fox.

Fox cocked an eyebrow and looked at Tiger and then back at Cub. Cub flushed slightly and shook his head but his eyes betrayed him as he once again looked at Tiger. Fox chuckled and looked away.

"It would seem so," Fox answered.

"It would appear that our little Cub has a crush!" Snake lightly exclaimed so that only the two males next to him could hear.

Cub smiled as he watched Tiger smile when her name was called to fight. The other girls clapped her on the back but Phoenix still on Wolfs back whistled. Tiger step into the ring with grace and confidence that had Cub swelling with pride. _'Why on earth am I feeling this way?'_ he asked himself.

Tiger bowed to her opponent and step back into a strong fighting stance. She raised an eyebrow and cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. _Come on_ her expression said, the soldier, whose name was Chimera, ducked to the left and faked a left side kick. Tiger pretended to block it but instead swirled around; jumping in the air she lashed out with her right foot in a spinning round-house that sent Chimera to the ground. She landed swiftly and smiled innocently.

Dragon let out a cry of victory as the soldiers around them winced. Tiger tilted her head as Chimera stood up and wiped blood off of his face.

"You got lucky," he sneered. Tiger laughed.

"Lucky?" she asked. "I don't call that luck, I call that skill…and I have skill enough to beat you, so stop being to stuck-up!" she growled.

"And Tiger doesn't get luck!" Cub called. "What she does she does with the skill and experience of a soldier." Tiger blushed at hearing Cub shout that out.

"Yep, Cub's in love." Eagle said in a sing-song voice. Snake and Fox grinned nodding their heads.

"What?" Phoenix asked peering at them from over Wolfs shoulder. "Cub likes Tiger?" she asked. The other girls looked at the three men and smirked evilly.

"We think so," Fox explained. Cub's eyes twitched at hearing this and just as he was going to deny it Tiger got one hell of a punch on Chimera's temple knocking him out and ending the match. Cub cheered and looked pointedly at the other men.

"Well, that is interesting," Cheater muttered. "Very interesting."

"I think it's time for some planning," Shark smirked. "Time for some evil planning."


	4. Please read

Hey, this isn't a chapter it's just me letting everyone know that I'm currently re-writing Aisan Special Forces becuase it's so horrible writen and I wanna fix it up. I'll still be working on this one and I know that I haven't updated in ages and I'm very sorry but I'm not going to give any excuses because I don't have any but I will tell you that I'm so grateful to everyone who has stayed with this story and I will continue this, I promise you. It may take a while but it will be finished and it will be good!

So once again thankyou all for your support, it means the world to be and keeps me going! :)

Love Sazza!


End file.
